Misplaced
by Firehedgehog
Summary: ff7digimon xover. Insanity. the Final Fantasy crew land in the tamers world. Insanity, slight language and atleast one death. nothing makes sense. SephCloud. Tifa bashing


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic and the story idea, someone else owns the digimon and final fantasy worlds. This is just an insabe sugar induced fic, yaoi pairing, also death and slight language.

Warning: Tifa bashing

Misplaced

One-Shot

By Firehedgehog

Cloud blinked, his mako eyes stared around with slight confusing.

"Where the &( are we now!" Cid yelled.

"A city by the looks of it," Tifa said, stating the obvious.

"But where… I don't think were in Wutai anymore," Yuffy frowned, and it didn't look like anyone was carrying materia here.

"…" Vincint said, the vampiric like man stared around with crimson eyes. Nothing was familiar, and he had traveled a lot as his time as a Turk and even more with Cloud.

"Whao…" a voice suddenly said behind them, the group spun around weapons ready… they were a bit too battle ready after recent events.

"A kid… a frickin' kid," Cid said pulling out a smoke, he put his weapon away.

A boy around ten or eleven stood there, brown hair surrounded a heart shaped tan face. Startling crimson eyes stared out of that face, even stranger was the fact that Cloud could tell they were natural and not caused by Mako or some Hojo related reason.

His massive sword came up again when he spotted what was behind the boy, a red lizard like creature with glowing gold eyes.. it had to be a mako creature.

"Grrr," the creature said, its eyes slitting in a way that reminded him of a certain silver-haired mans eyes.

"Down Guilmon," the boy said, remarkably calm for the situation he was in… Clouds sword was awfully close to his body.

"Okey Dokey Takatomon," Guilmon chirped, and went back to what he had been doing moments before… smelling flowers.

"Interesting," Red said simply, the others just stared… the kid was acting as if the… thing… was a giant Pet… or something.

"Um… hi," the boy, Takato if he had heard right, finally said to the group.

"Little boy, can you tell us where we are?" Tifa asked in an annoying voice, the voice that adults used when they thought anyone under thirteen had no brains and would probably die of stupidity in the near future.

The boy twitched a little, but he answered.

"Shinjuku.. west Shinjuku," Takato answered, Cloud felt amused, not that he showed it.. when the kid edged away from the woman.

"Shinjuku… never heard of it, even if it does sound like the wutai language," Yuffie said.

"Wutai… theirs no place called wutai," Takato said frowning, as he frowned he adjusted a pair of goggles on his head.

"You must be lying kid, what's the real name of this place," Tifa growled, everyone sweatdropped wondering where the 'truly' delusional one in their group was going now.

"Your weird," Takato said in true kid fashion, at this point Cloud couldn't help but chuckle… his group gave his weird looks at that. But the kid had spunk.

"Riiiiighttt," Yuffie said, with a sigh she started to play around with her ninja type weapons.

"Wow… that's a cool weapon… I've only seen the like of that in movies," takato said spotting the weapons.

"Want to learn how to throw them?" Yuffie asked, anyone who could annoy Tifa was good in her books.

"No thanks, I want to learn how to use something like that!" Takato said pointing at Clouds sword.

"…" Cloud said.

At that moment a dark chuckle filled the air, a silver haired man appeared.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud growled, his sword ready to strike.

"Hello my puppet!" Sephiroth purred the to everyone's shock grabbed Cloud and introduced him to the French kiss.

"Wow… wish I could kiss like that," Takato said blinking.

"Hey! That's my man!" Tifa screamed like a harpy.

"Too bad!" Sephiroth smirked pulling out of the kiss, Cloud didn't say anything since he was rather dazed.

"Argh!" Tifa said pulling on her gloves, everyone quickly moved away from the maniac, Vincint making sure Takato and Guilmon were out of range.

-Wack-

That was Tifas head meeting the cement, everyone winced.

"That had to hurt," Takato said fidgeting with his goggles.

"Shut up kid! Your annoying me," Tifa snarled, her last vestiges of sanity leaving.

"Your just an annoying old Hag!" Takato said sticking out his tongue.

"That's it your dead!" said the 'old' hag.

"Tifa no!" Yuffie said, the kid was just a kid after all.

Tifa smirked as she looked down at Takatos unconscious form, at last the brat was quiet.

Suddenly a huge shadow covered her, everyone gasped and she looked up…and up.. and up.

"Oh… fuck," she said, for towering there was a giant demonic like dragon that made most summons look tiny.

Tifa had hurt Takato, and since Takato was unconscious that pretty much said to Guilmon he could do what he wanted.

So everyone, say hi to megidramon.

"Nice," Sephiroth said, now that was a beast he'd like on his side, he idly wondered if he could get Takato to join Jenovas side.

"I need a bigger spear if I went after that," Cid said scratching his chin.

Megidramon grinned at the tasty little human in front of him he was sure Takato would understand once he woke up.

"Nice Dragon.," Tifa said nervously.

-Gulp-

"Aw… I wanted to be the one to kill her," Red said everyone looked at him then shrugged.

"Say goodbye bitch queen!" a new female voice said.

"Aerith" they shouted happily, for standing by Takatos downed form was the cetra girl… alive.

"Hey, Gaia said if Tifa died I was back! So here I am," she chirped.

"Nice to see ya!" Yuffie said glomping her.

"Uh huh, nice," Cloud said between kisses.

"Hey! Stop hogging cloud!" Aerith protested, then a portal appeared and wisked them all away.

Megidramon blinked and turned back to Guilmon, then took a nap.

Takato woke up, looking around and sighed.

"Aw… another weird dream where I wake up on weird places, at least it wasn't the guy with a monkey tail this time," he said, he woke Guilmon and they walked off into the sunset.

END


End file.
